What Hurt's the Most
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Oneshot, Song fic, story sortof thing Inuyasha is remembering the day Naraku was defeated and Kagome left and is feeling guilty about all the things he didn't say.


**A****uthor's Note:** Hi, it's me, SapphireShell91, I'm just taking a short break from my Fruits Basket fanfic "Something I Treasure".

Anyway I was listening to this song "What Hurts the Most" By Rascal Flatts (who I haven't heard of until yesterday) and I like it some much I won't to write a fanfic for it, but I took all last night whether to do it for Fruits Basket or Inuyasha. As you can see Inuyasha won.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "What Hurts the Most", if I did they would be really, really bad, so I'm glad I don't. anyway enjoy

**Song Lyric's**

_Memory_

**_Time line set_** (thing)

* * *

**What Hurts The Most **

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

The rain was pouring heavily all over feudal Japan, everyone was inside, away from the down pour, all expect a half demon.

Inuyasha sat beside the well, starring down, down it everlasting throat

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

He faces was pale and drawn, his silver bangs hang heavy over his eyes, hiding the tears that fell from them, mixing with the rain that fell against his cheeks.

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

She was gone, really gone not coming back, not ever to return to this time. Though did he really expect her to after five years? no not really, but he still hoped. But he was going to have to wait 500 and so years to see her faces again.

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

It had hurt so much when she first left, force more like it, but now every day, every month, every year was like agony to him, not just him to those who knew her too, but they were moving slowly on with their lives. He pretended he was too, but really he was nothing without her.

**But that's not what gets me**

It wasn't just that he missed, hell he missed her like the sun didn't shine, but it hurt him to think how much she had gone threw.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

He had been so close to being happy with her. That last day together could have gone so differently if he hadn't been so stupid but he had, he went and ruined it again by going to find Kikyo after seeing her Soul Stealers.

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

_He had so much to say to her when he finally came back, but she had jumped up with a big fake smile on her face, begging him to let her go home for a sudden test she had just remembered she had on. The whole group had looked sceptical, but had gone a long with her. Once he nodded she grabbed her bag, hugged everyone goodbye and started towards the Forest__ by herself. He had stared at her back, longingly._

"_Well, aren't you going to escort her as usual?" Miroku asked, poking him in the arm, he blinked before running full speed after her._

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

_Then they head for the well, together just the two of them, as they always did__, as Miroku had point out. He reached out his hand to grasp hers, opening his mouth, to try to tell her everything he wanted to say._

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

_But, it was hard for him to say and do stuff to show how he felt, it just wasn't how he was raise, well not how he was raised but how he had been taken and shown to the world and how the world treated him. That day he had wanted to tell her that Kikyo was going to let him be free, to let him be with her and her only and he felt now was the time to do it, but sometimes when you think it's the best time to do this sort of stuff it turns out to be the worst_

_Naraku had come out of the trees beside the well, and the battle had began. He never could figure out how she had done it, but somehow she had created a glowing rope, that wrapped itself around Naraku and then she jumped into the well with the Shikon jewel, somehow pulling Naraku along with her._

_The well glowed pink then turned to blue then green then red then nothing. When he ran to the well rim, she, Naraku and the jewel where gone. The other came along with the villages, for they had heard the fight from the village but they had come too late. She was gone._

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

It was hard, not to lash out at everyone around him after that day, it just hurt, once again he couldn't protect the person he loved. He couldn't protect his mother or Kikyo and now Kagome was on the list. But he knew Kagome wouldn't be happy if he pull himself into a hole and sealed the entrance with a rock.

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still Harder**

Five years to the Day since the well closed and Naraku had disappeared, five years to the day she had been gone. Miroku and Sango where married and had two children, a boy and a girl, named Kohaku and Kagome, and another on the way soon. The mangy wolf had finally married that Ayame girl. Shippo was currently crushing on Rin, but hadn't told her that he did in fear of how Sesshomaru might react to this knowledge. Keade was still holding on, Inuyasha wasn't sure how he would feel when she finally died, probably more miserable, but as she told him last night she wasn't going to die for a good number of years yet. Inuyasha could only hope as much. He needed the old Hag and the other to keep him going.

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

The thought of living was without them hurt almost as much as actually living without Kagome.

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken **

He stared deeply into the well, if had a chance to do it all again, to meet her from the start knowing all that he knew, he would have told her exactly how he felt, he wouldn't chase after to Kikyo so much, the less as possible to keep Kagome from being hurt. He would tell all that was inside of his heart, all that was inside of his heart, every unspoken word and feeling.

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

He would one day again be close to her, he would be there to save her from Naraku, when the day came, he didn't know how he was going to know, but he knew he would know when it came.

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

He once again fell into regret, why had she have to walk so fast, was she so desperate to get away from him. Probably, she was right he was a Jerk.

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

He wondered if she had known how he felt for her, he had known who she felt, he still remembered that kiss she had given him, he found out later that it was the first kiss she had ever given anyone out side her family.

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

He loved her that was it simple as that, not because she was Kikyo reincarnation. Hardly, a reason to love someone for, she wasn't just Kikyo reincarnation, she was her own person, that all there was to it, she was her, no one else.

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

_**Five hundred and three years later.**_

Kagome lay on her bed in agony, she had be right there in the time tunnel when the jewel became whole and purified itself and Naraku. _And almost her along with it_, she thought bitterly, and now it had closed the well on her, how rude was that.

"stupid jewel." She grumbled, rolling, wincing on to her side staring out her window at rain falling there. She stare at the God tree, so tall and mighty. It's the only one that knows how I feel, she mumbled, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Err, she sat bolt upright, gasping at her as pain raked her body, but she could have sworn she saw something red and silver moving around the branches of the old tree.

_Maybe, maybe_, she thought wildly, daring to hope, knowing if this was only a trick of the mind, she would creak and fall into despair.

She limbed down stares, ignoring her mothers, brother and grandfather voices calling after her.

She half ran, half limbed to the God tree.

_Oh, please, oh please god, let it be him, I don't think I can survive not seeing him, not after leaving like that_. The rain fell heavily on to her blocking her version somewhat. She leant against the tree, almost accepting the fact that she was going insane, _maybe time travel does that to you, once you start going threw time you slowly go insane,_ she thought, leaning her head back and meeting two very golden eyes, _ok I'm am now officially insane_, she thought before screaming "SIT". The golden eyes blinked and made an "Argh" sound and fell out of the tree, smacking to the ground heavily.

Kagome now sat on the wet roots of the God tree, staring at the mess of silver hair and red robe lying in front of.

"Inuyasha." Her voice quivered; hardly breathing she stared at him as he got himself up and brushed himself down. He looked older, a hell of a lot older, like he was twenty three or something.

"What happen to you?" She asked still not take it in that he was really there standing in front of her looking slightly disgruntle, probably because she had screamed at him and had made him fall, but it was his own fault for sneaking up on her.

"What do you mean what happen to me, nothing happen to me, what about you, you look like you should be in hospital or something." Inuyasha growled.

"Well mom tried to make me go but…hold you know what Hospital is." She asked, once again taking in the how much older he look, but _how_ much older was he, surely not. He nodded as if he understood what she was thinking.

"I've waited a long time to see you again." He mumbled, smiling at her, though he looked somewhat shy and sheepish about it. Kagome ignored it, jumping to her feet and fling her arms around him, though she hadn't meant to hit him so hard, but she had lost her balance on the wet root as she had jumped and fell on top of him knocking him over of his root on to the wet ground. Kagome cried as Inuyasha sat up wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Don't know what your howling about, I'm the one who hasn't seen you in five hundred odd years, you've only haven't seen me less then a day, so you have no right." Inuyasha mumbled into her hair as she hit him lightly in the chest.

"I don't care, I still missed you." Kagome howled, her head buried into his shoulder.

"Good, cause I missed you too and we have a lot to talk about, but we're doing that inside after you're showered and dressed warmly." He said, getting to his feet, carrying her in his arms. Kagome blinked up at him, she struggled in his arms, to put her down and he did so.

"What things." She asked facing him, her hand raised to play unconsciously with his dog ear. Inuyasha lowed his head, close to hers.

"How blind I was not to see how much I loved you." He mumbled and kissed her mouth gently, Kagome gasped in surprised (she really had seen it coming she was a bit out of it playing with his dog ears), but soon kissed him back, her arms around neck.

"Oh, those sorts of blind things" Kagome grinned, as Inuyasha bent down to pick her up again into his arms, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome snuggled close to him.

He was here with her, they were together and she was happy.

**Not seeing that loving you**

**That's what I was trying to do**

**Ooohhh...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** hope you like this, I wasn't sure if I wanted a happy ending to this or a sad, I choose happy, because I've written two sad fics and only one happy, so now I have a another happy ending one. Review if you like it, review if you don't, or don't review at all I'm ok with it.


End file.
